The Good Will Come
by infamouschelsea
Summary: Sequel to 'Happiness Doesn't Last For Long'. Good things will always come to those who wait - especially those who have waited for what feels like a very long time. Ana and Christian have had a rough time of it recently, but things are looking brighter now the clouds have gone. They are happier and stronger than they have ever been. But will it last? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The majority of the characters used in this story belong to the Fifty Shades trilogy. They are and remain EL James's property. Infamouschelsea is in no way affiliated with James or her publishers. Any recognisable brands, places, persons, music or film are the property of their respectful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Just a quick reminder that this story is a continuation from my previous, 'Happiness Doesn't Last for Long'. If you haven't read it, I would recommend doing so before picking this one up. There's a damn good chance you may not understand what's going on here.**

**This story picks up in March 2012. 'Happiness Doesn't Last For Long' ended in January 2012. Just a little time jump.**

**I really hope that you will enjoy this story. I will still aim for weekly updates as I did with HDLFL, but as I'm heading into my final year of university, there may be some delays. I'll try my best to avoid this where possible. Feel free to message me to check on progress. **

**You can find details of my twitter and pinterest accounts on my profile. **

**Much Love and Happy, Happy Readings,**

**Chelsea x**

* * *

Jane Austen wrote that there is nothing better than staying at home for real comfort. In essence, I think she was right, even if she did brush over specifics.

I love being at home. There's nothing like it. There is nothing tangibly comparable to it. But home means different things to different people. For Jane Austen, that may have been sitting in front of the fireplace with a novel, conjuring ideas for her own. To me, home is waking up mid-morning to find the sun high in the sky, blazing through the window opposite my bed and warming the apple of my cheeks. It's waking up to find my darling husband still wrapped around me, post-coital and dreaming. It's feeling his lips tickle and dance with my ear lobe as he wishes me good morning, while his hands explore my stomach to greet our unborn child who's still fast asleep inside me.

That's my home. But right now, that vision is so very far away.

I open my eyes wearily, letting out a whiny groan as I lift my head from the pillow. It's still dark outside. I don't need to check the time to know it's 5am or there about. I have a personal alarm clock in the form of a baby kicking the crap out of my ribs.

"Thank you, Blip…" I grumble as I roll onto my back. "Third morning in a row…"

When everyone around me started saying that babies are nocturnal and don't care whether you're asleep or not, I thought it only happened after they are born, not when they're still in-utero.

For the past three mornings my perfect, 32 week old Blip has woken me up at 5am with a strong frenzy of kicks and punches. Oh, and he's picked up an uncanny habit of head-butting my bladder. Who said pregnancy wasn't fun? I had to climb over Christian yesterday in order to reach the bathroom. I only just made it. I don't need to climb over him today. He's not there.

I push my hand out and run it over the empty space beside me. The sheets are cold. He hasn't come to bed at all. I pout my lips. When I came upstairs around 11pm he was still in his office, on a video call to an M.D in Tokyo. He said he wouldn't be long.

With a struggle, I hauled my ass out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom. These next eight weeks need to hurry up and pass already. I can't wait to hold him in my arms and have my bladder back. Being able to see feet when standing up would be nice, too. For the most part, I've enjoyed my pregnancy. The abrupt wakeup calls, needing to pee 24/7 and constant state of bloating will not be missed. Not one iota.

I didn't look in the mirror once I had relieved myself and took to washing my hands. I made that mistake yesterday, almost giving myself a coronary in the process. My hair was sporting an array of different styles – backcombed at the top, flat on the left side and permed on the right. My eyes were rimmed with mascara, and the right side of my face was lined with creases. I couldn't help but inspect the damage and wonder why the hell Christian is still married to me when I look like that first thing in the morning. It really wasn't a pretty sight. I never want to see it again. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.

I left the bathroom as quick as I could, knocking off the lights as I moved through the bedroom and out into the hallway. All of the lights are off downstairs.

"Let's go find Daddy…" I mutter, running my fingers under my swollen, wriggling bump.

All of the lower part of my stomach is bare. I threw on a pre-pregnancy camisole after my shower, teaming it with a pair of unforgiving sweats that just cover my dignity. I look like a hippo but it's comfortable. I'm fat and tired and I can either wallow in tears over the fact I no longer fit into one of my husband's t-shirts, or I can raid the refrigerator and scoff the Hershey bar I put in there for emergencies. I made a note to stop by the kitchen once I've found my missing husband.

I stomped my way down the stairs and through the bottom floor of the house, heading straight to his home office. I know that if I can't find him, that's where he'll be.

As I approached his door I heard shuffling of papers, followed by quick, frantic tapping on a computer keyboard. I didn't knock before entering. I flung the door open and stood in the divide. My shoulders are hunched forward and my expression is more than a little sour.

I found Christian curled around his laptop, engrossed in something on the screen. His monochrome office is plunged into darkness, the only light coming from a lamp on his desk and the blue tinge from his computer. It took him a few seconds to notice me standing there, and a few more to adjust to seeing the life sized cabbage patch doll in doorway.

"Hey…"

He pushed back in his chair, sinking into it. He pulled his hand up and through his hair, pushing it out of his face. It needs cutting again. It's too long in the front.

"Hm…" I moaned back. My arms are lax at my side and like every other part of me, they feel heavy and drained.

Christian jerked his head to the side, gesturing me over to him. He slid out from behind his desk, revealing his white t-shirt and pyjama pant combo. He looks far from the CEO right now and I love it. His dark hair is as fucked up as ever, spanning all over the place. It always brings a smile to my face, whether I'm miserable or not.

I picked up my feet and pushed over to him, stopping between his parted thighs. He snaked his hands around my hips, palming them into the small of my spine. With a gentle pull, he tugged me closer to him. His tired, red eyes stared up at me.

"Again?" He asked, stealing his eyes between mine and my stomach.

I nodded and he sighed. His warm hands started to rub my back in slow, deeply penetrating circles. _God, that's good_… My head fell back and I whimper with appreciation, begging that he doesn't stop. I felt him lean forward and bring his mouth to my stomach. He moved one hand back to my front, lifting up my cami a little and exposing more of me. His breath warmed my skin as he spoke softly to our invader.

"I thought we had words yesterday, Blip?" He kissed just above my navel, feathering his hand up and down my side. "Your beautiful, sexy Mommy needs her sleep or she turns into the bride of Chucky. Neither of us want that, do we?"

I felt a punch jut out from the place he's lips were a second before. I hope to God that was a 'yes'.

Christian kissed again and smiled. "So do we have an understanding, baby? No more early mornings for Mommy because when Mommy's tired, Daddy gets his ass kicked."

"I'll be kicking your ass if you call me the bride of Chucky again." I snorted.

He looked up at me through his lashes and pouted his lips, begging for mercy like a puppy. He blinked wantonly until I caved and gave into him, slumping into his lap. I settled my head to his shoulder and draped my legs over his, my hand creeping under his shirt to steal his warmth.

"How come you're still down here?" I mumbled, nuzzling into him. "I thought you said it was only a quick call to Japan?"

"It was. I just got distracted with something else." He shrugged. "I had to deal with it."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." He said casually.

"Christian?" I pursued a little more.

"Everything's fine, baby -" He pushed his fingers into my hair, combing them through the tangled mess. His other hand lay over my thighs, propping me up on his lap. "You're tired. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely…" He lightly kissed the top of my head. "We'll talk tomorrow… I promise."

I let it go and dropped the conversation. We just sat there for a little while, snuggling haplessly. I started yawning soon after, my eyes stinging from fatigue.

"Sorry I didn't come to bed sooner. I know how you hate sleeping alone." Christian apologised, holding me a little tighter to his chest. I shook my head.

"It's okay… I fell asleep pretty easy tonight." I broke into another yawn. "I'm hoping Blip will tire himself out soon. I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised. Waking up at 5am every morning and then heading to work for a full day is taking its toll." He massaged his fingers into my hair, repeatedly kissing the top of my head while rocking us gently. "Baby, you need to slow down a little."

"I know…" I reluctantly agreed with him. "I have four more weeks until I'm on maternity leave. It's just a little longer, I swear…"

Even I have to admit work has been super busy recently. I only have myself to blame though. I pitched the idea to have e-books up and running before the one year anniversary of Grey Publishing, formerly SIP. I didn't exactly bargain on how much energy and time this project would need, or the amount of paperwork involved. My office at work has become a haven for mountains upon mountains of files, agreements and disclosures. It's enough to give anyone a migraine.

"Actually, it's the wedding I'm talking about." Christian corrected me. I drew my head from his chest, narrowing my brows around my eyes. "I know you can handle the work at your office. You have a great team around you. But you're wearing yourself thin on wedding shit for Kate…"

"But I'm her matron of honour…"

After the non-accident car accident earlier this year, Kate and Elliot really got stuck into planning their wedding. With Elliot out of action for a few months with a broken wrist, he needed something to do, to save him going bat-shit crazy. In his own words, there is only so much porn you can watch before it gets boring and repetitive. And here I was thinking that was the point of porn.

So, while Kate had her list of picking dresses, flower arrangements and decorations, Elliot was responsible for compiling the guest list, working out the details for having the wedding at Bellevue like Christian and I did, and organising the ceremony.

For as long as I've known Kate, she's had her heart set on a May wedding. In college I had to endure long, blubbering speeches about how she wanted the sun to be shining, her hair to be the perfect mix of red and blonde, and for her groom to have tears in his eyes when he sees how beautiful she looks. Admittedly, these speeches came after a tragic breakup and a marathon of Desperate Housewives in ratty flannel pyjamas. When she and Elliot got engaged, they had planned for a May wedding.

On February 1, they had set the date for Saturday May 26.

Baby Grey's due date is Sunday May 20.

On February 11, after a long, heated discussion, Kate agreed to pull the wedding forward to April 14. There was a lot of shouting that day and a lot of 'Ana will go into labour at the ceremony' talk. I was willing to risk it, Grace and Christian less so.

With three weeks to go, Kate has become the epitome of a bridezilla. Her usual quick, fiery temper has intensified. It no longer takes her five seconds to get angry and snap. Last week Christian glanced at her in passing, and she looked ready to rip his throat out. She's driving all of us insane. I'm about two curse words away from immigrating to Mexico.

"I'll talk to Kate about all of this." He remarked. "She's asking too much of you and I'm not happy about it. You're exhausted all the time now. It's not fair on you or the baby."

"I agreed to this." I explained, running my hand up the inside of his t-shirt. "I'm only doing what she did for us. She helped us a lot when we were getting married."

"She wasn't seven months pregnant at the time, was she?" He arched his eyebrow at me. I huffed at him. I'll let him have that one.

"Well… We're going to your parents' place later. You can talk to Kate then." I stared him out, trying my hardest not to smirk. I know, along with everyone else in the family, that Kate and Christian are a match made in hell. They're too much alike in their forceful, argumentative personalities. They have been getting along better now but still, things are icy between them. "Just don't expect me to wait around and watch it pan out… There are only so many fucks I can handle!"

"That's not what you usually say."

Christian's eyes changed. They grew darker and deeper. I saw something flicker inside them.

His tongue escaped his mouth and traced the upper curve of his lip, running seamlessly over his teeth. I clenched my thighs together.

"Are you sure we have to go to my parents' house today? I can think of a better way to spend my Saturday…"

My mouth moistened with anticipation. I can already taste him - taste his tongue inside me, rolling around… I gulped hard and fast, taking my lip between my teeth.

"H-How?" I stammered, my voice hitching when he adjusted me on his lap, positioning me carefully. I felt his length stiffen and swell through his pants.

"You would be spread out across my desk…" He began, giving time to each and every sound. "I'd have you naked and wet…"

"Where… Where would you be?" I panted. I ribbed my lip hard.

"I'd be in this chair, baby –" The left side of his mouth rose to a smirk. His hand fell down my back, dropping to cup my behind. "I'll pull my chair to the desk and have my head between your legs, making you come until you can't bear it anymore…"

He leaned back in the chair and thrust his hips up, ordering me to feel him throbbing and grow harder with every breath.

"Do you want that? Do you want my tongue on you? Inside you?"

"God, Christian…" I licked my lips hastily. I dug my fingers into his chest. "Please –"

"What do you want, baby?"

"Fuck me… I want you to fuck me."

* * *

Sated and clean out of the shower, I tug my big white robe around my chest, tightening it as I move through the house. I set my sights on the kitchen and the heavenly smells infiltrating the air. I toss my sodden hair over my shoulder, letting it dry on its own this morning. I want to be able to say that it's because I'm trying to protect it but, in reality, it's because I'm too lazy to find my hairdryer.

As I approach the kitchen the deliciousness grows more and more intense, sending my invader into a frenzy. He's poking just above my navel, ordering me to feed him. He's a lot calmer than he was earlier. He settled down around 6am, courtesy of the gentle rocks of passionate lovemaking. _Like father, like son…_

I slipped through the doorway to see Christian perched at the counter, devouring his breakfast. Gail pottered around him, fixing another plate of… pancakes?

"Oh, good morning Ana –" She greeted with me with a wide, dazzling smile. She quickly wiped her hands on a nearby towel and picked up the plate she was working on. Walking around the counter, she set it in the space beside Christian. "Blueberry pancakes. Just the way you like them."

"Wow… Thanks…" I tugged my robe a little tighter. She waved off my gratitude, turning on her heel to clear up the mess. Her tightly bound hair swayed, the light sandy tones bouncing as she moves. "Gail, you know it's Saturday, right? You get weekends off."

"Oh I know, but I had some time on my hands and thought I would come and fix something for you." She grinned sweetly. I traced my eyes down her clothes, assessing her choice of dark, flared jeans and a long sleeved, white shirt. She's kind of dressed for the weekend, I thought to myself. "Jason's gone to collect Sophie. We're going out for the day."

Gail's cornflower eyes lit up as she mentioned Taylor and his eight year old daughter, Sophie. Her cheeks flushed a light rosé and she beamed an honest smile, small lines creeping out from around her eyes as she thought of them. Taylor has the same reaction when someone mentions her. Their love is palpable and sweet.

I climbed into my stool with a struggle, having to hoist myself with one hand on the counter and the other on Christian's shoulder. I'm reluctant to face the fact that sooner, rather than later, I will be banished to the dining or family room to eat my meals. I'm doing whatever it takes to hold out a little longer.

Christian barely fluttered an eyelid as I hauled myself into the chair. His eyes were concentrated on his fork and the continuous line of food he's shovelling into his mouth. I grinned as I watched him. He definitely worked up an appetite earlier.

"I'll come back and clean when you're done." Gail announced, leaving us to eat our breakfast in solitude. She pulled the kitchen door to a close as she left.

I paused for a moment before leaning over to Christian. I trailed my hand around the back of his neck and jerked his head to me, stealing a loud, wet kiss from his lips.

"Hi…" I grinned like a lunatic. I ran my tongue across my mouth, tasting Maple syrup and bacon.

His brows depressed around his eyes and he shot a confused, frantic look over his shoulder. "Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He exclaimed, feigning shock.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my plate.

"Oh, there you are… I almost didn't recognise you." He joked, throwing a piece of strawberry into his mouth. "You're never this happy in the mornings. What happened?"

"I am so glad you decided to pursue a career in business and not comedy." I retorted. "You're really doing the world a favour."

"There's my charming wife and her smart mouth." Christian hummed. He dropped his fork and reached for his glass of Orange juice. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Uh-huh –" I mumbled through a mouth of pancakes and yoghurt. God, how does Gail do it? That woman is worth her weight in gold. "I really needed a nap."

After an avid embrace, I curled onto my side and drifted back off to sleep. Only this time, I had a very warm and very naked husband wrapped around me.

"So the three orgasms I gave you did nothing at all?" He arched his brow and took lengthy draws from his glass. I rolled my head to him and licked my lips.

"Hm… There were okay," I teased. I reached for his bowl of fruit and toyed with a cherry, bringing it to my mouth slowly. "I think we should do it again, though. Round two is always better…" I winked and sucked on the cherry, tearing into its skin and feeling its juices trickle from my mouth.

"Tonight. We need to be at my parents' house in an hour."

"I'll hold you to your word, Mr Grey." I told him as I tucked into my breakfast once more. I know that if we start fooling around again we'll never leave the house this side of summer. And I know for a fact that Katherine Kavanagh will hunt us down if we don't appear at the appointed hour.

I cleared my plate in record time, finishing up before Christian. I sat patiently for a while, until my eye was drawn to the pile of newspapers in front of us.

"Are those today's papers?" I asked, making an immediate grab for them. "Mia's advertisement should be in there."

Several months ago, the youngest Trevelyan-Grey set her heart on a career in party planning. At first, no one took her seriously and I don't think she could blame us, considering the amount of many other careers she's embarked upon since leaving high school. I'm ashamed to say that Christian and Elliot had a bet on how long she would stick to this latest venture – two and four months respectively. She proved both of them wrong. I laughed at them for being so judgmental.

Early last month Mia trademarked 'Aurore-Grey' for her company name, refusing to simply go by Mia. Grace and Carrick fronted enough money to start her off, with Christian investing shares in the business to support his baby sister. She's only had a few clients so far, but she's building a great reputation among the 'community'. While I was at work yesterday, she called and told me she had finally put together an advertisement for the papers. She made it clear that I had to see it when it's published this morning.

I lifted my behind off the stool and leaned over the counter. I just managed to get my fingers onto the corner of one when Christian lunged forward, taking my hand in his and steering it away. He took the newspaper for himself and held it close to him. I was about to growl at him when he uttered my name in a strong, possessive manner.

"Christian…" I swung my stool around to face him head on. I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Ana, when you came into my office this morning, I was working on something –"

"Yeah… you were on your computer doing spreadsheets or something." I shrugged my shoulders. "What has that got to do with me looking at the newspaper?"

I stilled for a second before making a rushed grab for it, narrowly missing him as he leaned back and maintained a distance.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong -" He shook his head at me and peeked down at the paper, "Well I don't think it's wrong… I think it's pretty good, actually."

"Are you going to let me in on it, or is it a secret?"

"I wanted to tell you this when you came to me earlier, but you looked so tired. I thought I would wait until you were more alert to hear this." He began. His grey eyes maintained my gaze. "I guess I didn't expect them to print the story as quick as they have."

"Huh? I'm not following…"

He pulled the folded newspaper from his chest and handed it to me. He didn't smile or frown. His expression remained unpainted and fairly optimistic, if I'm honest.

I accepted the paper and turned it over, revealing the front page. It's the Seattle Times. Even now, I snarl as I look at it. I think of the ruthless editor who unceremoniously fired Kate when she refused to write an article about Christian allegedly attacking the mother of all whores, Elena Lincoln. I guess, deep down, I should be grateful Kate was fired from the paper, as it meant she came to work for me at Grey Publishing. Christian and I both offered her a job, but she chose me in the end.

Kate started out as a junior editor. A month ago, a position in PR became available and she was the best candidate we had. I don't see her as often as I used to, but she's still only a floor down if I need her.

I scan my eyes down the front page, and to the article dominating the whole of it. The photograph sits high and wide, in the centre of it all.

Cold, empty eyes stare into mine. The platinum of her hair has dulled and become ratty, thick grey roots making an appearance. Her face is pale and gaunt, hard lines around her eyes and mouth aging her twenty years or so. It's been months since I've seen her face. It still brings bile into the back of my throat.

I see a stern faced woman who terrorised my family – a woman who has abused and tormented too many people in her time.

She's also a guilty woman.

I read the headline.

**GUILTY**

**ELENA LINCOLN PLEADS GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES**

"She changed her plea?" I mouthed. My fingers shook the newspaper. "When?"

Christian nodded and a flicker of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yesterday… I received a message from our lawyer yesterday afternoon, but I didn't pick it up until late last night." He informed me, slipping the newspaper from my hands. "She changed her plea at the last minute."

"Why? Why would she do that?" I pressed, gulping hard. "She's denied everything up until now. Why would she change it all of a sudden?"

When Elena was arrested back in January, she refused to answer anything. She refused to talk to the police or her attorneys. It took her weeks to find her voice, but when she did, it was only to deny everything.

She denied abusing and having any involvement in the murder of Danielle Wilkes – the innocent, naïve 28 year old who came to work for me, but was caught in the crossfire games of Elena, Richard Lincoln and Jack Hyde.

She denied abusing a minimum of twenty underage males. She denied even knowing Christian at one point.

She denied trying to murder me and my baby.

For all this time she has pretended she is innocent, and had vowed to prove it. Why would she change her plea now? Why would she change her plea on the second day of her trial?

"Our lawyer said it was an attempt to lessen her sentence." Christian dragged me from my thoughts. He cupped my hands between his, warming them in his palms. "She knew that she was going to lose… We had the best team in there and there was more than enough evidence in our favour. She changed her plea in hopes that the judge would reduce the sentence."

"How long?" I asked, my voice no more than a whisper. "How long did she get?"

"Indefinitely…" He said quickly. He hunched forward and brought my hands to his mouth. "She's been jailed indefinitely… She's never getting out."

"W-What?"

"She's never getting out." He repeated slowly. "Elena's being transferred to Indiana Women's Prison on Monday… I was up late last night making sure our lawyers contacted the press and told them not to include any information about us in the articles. They've been made to sign NDA's."

I breathe a sigh of relief. We decided that we didn't want anyone to know what happened in Elliot's apartment on that Wednesday afternoon. I wanted to keep as much of it private as possible. There was no stopping Christian's family from knowing, but I was prepared to do whatever it takes to stop my Mom and Ray finding out. I didn't want to upset them, so I kept all information on a need-to-know basis. I told them I was in hospital because of my low iron count. When they insisted on coming to Seattle to see me, I deterred them. I told them I had Christian and there was no rush to travel here. After a little persuasion they gave up. They both expressed their love of Christian to me. Over and over and over again.

"She's gone for good?" I repeated. I needed clarification. I needed the irrevocable truth.

"They all are." He beamed at me, kissing the back of my hand. "Linc's dead, all of the fucking subs she used are in prison and now she's joining them... It's over, baby. It's officially over."

My heart raced madly in my chest, pounding with the butterflies in my stomach. It took a moment for the grin on his lips to transfer onto mine. I shook my head and squealed unashamedly.

"I can't believe it…" I laughed, crushing his lips to mine. "She's gone… It's over…"

Over the last month or so I have had serious doubts about the outcome of the trial. I wanted to believe that we did have the best team in the courthouse, but there was always that niggling doubt. But now…

"We're free…" I whispered.

"It's just the three of us now, baby." Christian sunk his tongue between my lips, lashing it against my own. "It's just you, me and the baby… How it should be."

"I don't think I've ever felt this happy before." I squeaked.

"I have." He issued. "Nothing will ever compare to the night you agreed to marry me."

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, too… Now, get your ass upstairs and into something pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The majority of the characters used in this story belong to the Fifty Shades trilogy. They are and remain EL James's property. Infamouschelsea is in no way affiliated with James or her publishers. Any recognisable brands, places, persons, music or film are the property of their respectful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Guest 999** – I'm so thrilled to see that you liked the first chapter. I hope you continue to like it. Thank you. x

**SuzB** – Thank you. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and were happy to see Elena gone for good. I think we all are. :) Kate and Elliot's wedding will definitely be interesting. It's going to be fun seeing the planning behind this. I hope you continue to enjoy. Much Love x

**LA** – Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you liked the final chapter of HDLFL and more so that you liked the first one here. That's fantastic to hear. :) I hope this story meets expectations. Much Love! x

**Ellie** – Thank you, Ellie! Yes, everything is going well for our favourite couple right now. It's great to see you were looking forward to this chapter. :) I want Christian too! Much love x

**MX** – I am so thrilled that you enjoyed HDLFL as much as you did. That's always such a great thing to hear. :) I hope that you enjoy this story too. I'm really looking forward to guiding Ana and Christian through this. Thank you, MX. Much Love! x

**Dseiladmnd** – Thank you. I'm glad to hear you liked it! x

**Brandy751** – It's wonderful to hear you liked the first chapter! Thank you! :) x

**Sara** - Sorry for the delay! x

* * *

**Hello Lovelies,**

**Sorry for the delay. I know I explained in the previous A/N, but I probably will continue to apologise if I struggle to meet the weekly updates. I'm British, we like to apologise. :) My first week back has been insane!**

**Apologies for any mistakes and the overall crappiness. My brain's completely fried at the moment. Nevertheless, I do hope you like it. **

**A massive thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favourites so far. It means so much! As most of you will know, I like to respond to guest reviews in the section before the A/N, but there was a huge amount on the last chapter - I know there was something wrong with the site at the time I uploaded! - so, I have responded to those who left an initial or pseudonym, simply to cut down on space. I have read all of the reviews and appreciate them immensely!**

**I forgot to say this at the start of the last chapter - there will be NO CHEATING, NO CHRISTIAN/ANA DEATHS OR LOSS OF THE BABY in this story. :)**

**I'll be back soon.**

**Much Love and Happy Readings,**

**Chelsea**

* * *

My brows depress into a frown as I stand in front of the full-length mirror in our closet. I've been trying to piece together my outfit for a while, and it's not an easy feat. The size and swell of my stomach hinders my movements the most, swiftly followed by the wondering hands of my mischievous, sex-crazed Christian.

"Baby, we have to leave in twenty minutes…" I sigh and step forward, trying to gain distance from him.

When I rose from my stool in the kitchen and made my way toward the staircase, Christian slid from his seat and began following me. He reached my side and his hands latched onto my hips, his fingers pressing into my robe. He stopped me from walking off and leaving him behind. I disrobed as soon as I made it into our bedroom, hoping that would shoo him away. It had the opposite effect. The sight of my bare skin made his eyes widen with lust. He was all over me – hands roaming my thighs, stomach and breasts; his lips suckling my neck and the lobe of my ear. I fought to take one of my dresses from the rail and some underwear from the dresser. So far, I've managed to get on my bra and panties only, much to his distaste.

"Stop fighting me." He grunted and launched forward, closing the gap between us once more. His fingers wrapped into my hips again, pulling me back into his chest.

I fall into his firm stature, almost coming off balance but for the grace of his hold. I roll my head back as he walks his fingers across my hip and to the hem of my panties. He dipped a finger underneath and teased it away from me.

"It's easier if you just give in…" He purred, taking my ear between his teeth. His fingers moved down, pulling me apart at the seams. He began circling… I quivered. "You can't tell me you don't want this. I can feel it… I can feel how wet you are -"

"Oh… God –" I breathed heavily, crumbling under his touch. His other hand has moved from my hip, now freeing my breasts from the cups of my bra. "Oh…"

"That's right, baby… I love it when you moan."

His fingers picked up their pace, ribbing and stroking me hard and fast, tipping me into the beginning of an earth shattering climax. I felt myself slickening with every spasm. He held me close to him and started rolling his hips into me. He's hard… I rubbed shamelessly against him.

"You like that, baby?" He murmured, pressing his lips to my neck.

With a shaky hand, I made a grab for his sinful fingers. I wrapped mine around his and forced his hand south, to my opening.

"There –" I told him. I guided his fingers to where I wanted - needed him. He slid his finger into me. "Yes… Right there –"

My eyelids flickered as he hit the tight, aching nerves inside me. As I opened them, I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror just ahead. I look so small in front of him. His knees are bent, bringing him level to me at my average height. My cheeks are flushed a daring pink, my hair cast over my left shoulder with his mouth on my right. My breasts are hanging over the top of my bra, his left hand controlling and teasing my nipples. I look past my bump and the red lines spiralling around my navel, fixating on our hands delving between my thighs.

"God, yes…" I moaned.

He quickened. One finger and then two… relentlessly dipping them in and out. He curled the tips inward and I cried out. He probed and worked that spot inside me that screams his name. It's his… His spot.

Christian held me against him for a second longer before pulling away. He removed his hand from my grip and took a step back. He stopped just before I came. He led me to the mountain, but didn't let me see the view.

I grumbled and huffed, turning on my heel to face him. His cheeks are a little pink, too. He pushed his hands to his bulging crotch, swiftly tugging his belt and zipper apart. He turned and started walking out of the closet and into the bedroom. I followed eagerly.

We met at the bed. He took my arms and lowered me down onto the mattress, keeping me close to the edge. He pushed his jeans and boxers down, freeing his impressive, erect length before joining me.

The mattress dipped as he came to kneel between my legs. He reached out and hastily took a pillow from the headboard, pushing it under my hips as he aided me from the bed. He propped my hips into the position he wanted before sliding into me in one tight manoeuvre.

* * *

"You are a very bad man, Christian Grey." I tutted as I stepped out of the car on his parents' driveway. I slipped my hand in his and stole another glance at my watch. "We're late."

"Only by fifteen minutes." He shrugged his shoulders, closing the car door behind me. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"You know I did." I tilted my head to the side. On too many occasions he's told me how vocal I can be in the throes of lovemaking and I know I was biting my lip at one point, to stop myself from screaming out.

"Then it's worth it."

"Christian, it's always worth it, but now we've got to deal with the fallout."

I kept hold of his hand as we strolled to the front door, leaving our SUV in line with the other cars on the drive. I smooth down my dress with my free hand, just to make sure it's covering everything it's supposed to. We were in a rush when we finally rolled out of bed, so I threw it on and prayed for the best. I teamed my long-sleeved, knee-length navy dress with a pair of maternity tights, completing my outfit with a denim jacket and my grey coloured Michael Kors flats. I scrapped my hair into a ponytail in the ride over here.

"I'll take the blame." Christian sighed and drew me closer to his side, tucking me under his arm. "I can handle it."

"Oh, my very own knight in a leather jacket…" I smirk and tip my head up to him, welcoming the brush of his lips over mine.

Reaching the door, Christian opened it for me and stepped to the left, giving me enough room to waddle inside. The second I moved into the entrance hall, I was hit with a strong, delicious scent. Food. I instinctively turned my head to the kitchen at the far end of the hallway. Cake? It smells like cake…

"Arms –"

Christian tapped my upper arm lightly, snapping my attention back to him. His arm is outstretched and his eyes expectant. I look down at his hand, finding that he's already taken his jacket off. He prompted me for mine. I lifted my arms to him, allowing his fingers to wrap around the cuffs and swiftly pull it off me. He turned and opened up the closet to our left, placing it inside with his. I kicked off my shoes and shuffled them inside before he shut the door.

I padded into the hallway and heard the commotion for the first time. Loud, sharp bangs and the heavy scraps of items across the floor. Shouting… a lot of shouting from a single, angry person.

Her voice grew and radiated up and down the walls. I hesitated when I caught her standing at the end of the hallway, in front of me. Her strawberry-blonde hair is pinned back and out of her face. She sensed me staring at her, sharply jolting her eyes up the hall. In the second before her intense greens found me, I contemplated making a run for it.

She huffed loudly.

Too late… _Abort, abort, abort_ –

Kate charged full force to me, a scowl stretched high and wide over her face. It forced me back a step, off balance, and into Christian standing behind me. His hands came to my elbows to steady me, but also to make me his shield.

"So much for taking the blame…" I mouthed in a hush.

"You are late." Kate sounded with a mix of frustration and the grinding of her teeth. Her eyes fixed on mine and then on Christian, lingering there for longer than necessary.

"Are we?" Christian mocked. He pushed his arm out in front of us both, checking his watch. "I don't think we are… You said 12:15. We're actually early by a minute or so –"

Kate cut him off with a huff. I reached up and pulled his arm down immediately. Her eyes narrowed.

"He's joking." I told her, forcing a smile over my lips. "We know we're late and we're sorry. I just couldn't find anything to wear –" I fibbed, not knowing what to say. I can't tell her the truth - _Oh sorry we're late, I was busy having hot, sweaty sex with my husband_.

"A big ass closet like yours and you couldn't find _anything_ to wear?" She repeated, a lot sterner than I said it. She tore her eyes up and down my body. It was a look of distaste. She spun on her heel, clicking her Jimmy Choos down the hall again.

I began following her, dragging an objecting Christian with me. He made a noise in protest.

"Don't –" I rolled my head to the side, to look up at him. I raised my brows and shook my head gently. "Can you just let it slide this one time? Please?"

He sighed heavily and blinked a couple of times, before picking up his feet and walking with some ease behind me. I kept his hand in mine. I could see him running if given half a chance. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic about coming here.

Kate led us down the hall and into the second room on the left – the family room. It's almost identical to the two other sitting rooms in the house, the only difference being the flat-screen television mounted on the wall and the overall comfy feel. It's less formal in here.

The first thing I notice as I step in, like I do on every visit, are the abundance of photographs on the walls, the cabinets and on the bookcase at the end of the room. There are pictures charting every event and year of the Trevelyan-Grey family. Pictures of grandparents, Carrick and Grace's wedding, followed by pictures from when they first met Elliot at two and a half. As the photo-frames move to a different unit, time is progressing – adopting Christian and then Mia two years after that; there are birthday parties and Christmas's. At the very end are the newer additions. Christian's birthday last year when he announced our engagement, our wedding day and immediately after that, every sonogram picture of little Blip thus far. There's a space beyond that for his first pictures.

I come to a stop at the first of the three long, high-backed cream couches. The colours in here are neutral and homely – creams and buttermilk with soft, clean lines and luxury furnishings. I can already imagine all of us sitting around and cooing over the many bundles of joy to arrive in the family. Grace and Carrick can expect at least six grandchildren if Christian's gets his way. He'd gladly have me pregnant for the rest of my life.

"You're doing the invitations."

Kate turned to face me, crossing her arms around herself. She jerked her head to the floor. I followed her eyes down, coming to notice the dozen or more white boxes all stacked up in a high pile.

"The invitations are on the left –" She nodded her head to them, "The envelopes are on the right. All you have to do is take the cards and put them in the envelopes. I had the addresses printed."

"Do we have to match them up?" I ask, my mouthing falling open at the amount in front of us. We're going to be here all day.

"No, you don't have to match them up." She bit. "The cards are generic."

I grinded my teeth together. I took a deep breath before asking, "How many are there?"

"We have 170 guests coming and all of the envelopes need to go out today, so you should probably start them now." She rocked on her heels and started to storm toward the door again.

"How come we get landed with the boring shit?" Christian complained, shooting a hard glare to her. It didn't faze her at all.

"Maybe if you had turned up on time, you would have had a more exciting job." Her voice was callous. It's a side of Kate I've seen on only two occasions, and neither of them ended well. "Now, if you don't mind, I have things I need to get on with."

She opened the door and almost got a clean exit, until Christian called after her again.

"Just one question…" He brought his hand to his mouth, pressing his index finger to his lips with his thumb under his chin. It was a stance of deep thought.

"What?" Kate growled. Her eyes were reddening with every breath.

"Can I ask what your last slaves died of?" He questioned. "Was it exhaustion or malnourish, or your overall miserable disposition?"

_Oh for fucks sake_… I dipped my head, covering my eyes with my hands.

Kate slammed the door shut. I heard her cursing up the hallway, calling him every obscenity she could think of. When I finally pulled my hands from my face and looked up, I found a smug Christian at my side. He was laughing to himself.

I swiped my hand into his chest, slapping him.

"Hey!" He frowned. "What was that for?"

"Why do you do it? You know it pisses her off, yet you continue to needle her." I shook my head as I settled onto the couch. I reached for the first boxes in the pile.

"It amuses me." He said with earnest. He sat down next to me. "Besides, she shouldn't take us for granted. We're here to help, not do everything for her."

"We are helping. She just has a lot on her mind." I defended her, even though some of time I want to throw her through the window. "Weddings are stressful."

"She's stressful." He countered. "She's a fucking nutcase."

"Can you just stop already?" I snap my head to him. "Please?" His brows furrowed. He's such a stubborn bastard sometimes… "Please baby…" I pouted, leaning closer to him. I looked up through my lashes. "For me? I'll do anything you want…"

He stared at me for a few seconds before silently taking two boxes for himself. I took his non-answer as a yes. I could see the cogs in his mind doing overtime, thinking of ways for me to pay off this debt.

* * *

"… and every little thing she does is magic… everything she does just turns me on –"

I stirred from my slumber, welcomed back to the world by the sweet, quiet tones of an exquisite voice. I opened my eyes slowly, tipping my head toward the noise. My lips curled into a smile as I saw a head full of dark copper in front of me.

Looking down my body, I realise I'm lying down on the couch, snuggled into a foetal position. I'm covered with a white, knitted blanket. I'm the right kind of warm. I enjoy the comfort for a few minutes, taking time to watch Christian sing along to the music on the television. He's sitting on the floor in front of me with his head bowed, and his attention on his hands. I stare as he sticks to a methodical process of left hand for the invitation, right for the envelope and then seal with a flick of his tongue, placing it down in another box at his right leg. He's found his groove, moving with efficiency and precision. The coral, violet and white of the invitations become a complete blur with the speed at which he's moving.

After a while I sat up. I pulled the blanket from around my legs, freeing them so I could swung them around and underneath myself. I sat on my hip and reached forward with my hand, running my fingers through Christian's hair. He stole his head to me with a jolt, his focused, grey eyes widening.

"You're awake." He acknowledged with surprise. He dropped the newly sealed envelope and twisted his body to me. He reached out and laid his arm over my legs, tracing his hand up and down my thigh. "Are you feeling okay, baby?"

"Uh-huh…" I nodded. I rubbed my fingers into my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost three." He replied, not even looking at his watch. "You haven't been napping for long."

"I didn't even know I'd fallen asleep."

"You just crashed." He smiled delicately. "We were talking and then you went quiet. I turned to look at you and you were out of it. You must be exhausted."

"I guess I am." I nod my head. "It's hard work growing a human inside you."

"All the more reason to slow down and concentrate on our little human in here." He spread his fingers over my bump and smiled. "I just want you to be content and healthy. I'm not saying all of this to piss you off."

"I know… I'll think about it." I place my hand over his. "Is there still a lot to do?" I ask, gesturing to the boxes in front of him. The pile has gone down quite a bit. He shook his head.

"Just another two boxes or so. I'll be done soon and then we can go home."

"We're not staying for dinner?"

"No, I have other plans for us tonight."

"Really?" I lifted my brows with a smirk on my mouth. "That sounds ominous."

"It is, baby." He winked at me. He pushed his hand down my stomach and to the hem of my dress. He began teasing, trying to lift it up.

"You've got serious issues, Mr Grey." I shooed him away, bringing my legs out from under me. I helped myself off the couch with a hand on his shoulder. "But hold onto that thought. Blip needs feeding first."

Christian walked in my shadow on the way to the kitchen. I love how affectionate he is lately. I mean, he's always been all over me like a rash, always wanting to be at my side but recently, even more so. He's changed so much. From ice cold, 'I don't make love, I fuck hard' to controlling, overbearing and intense and now, a compromise that suits us both. I know him and he knows me. He still tries to take charge and sometimes I let him, because I know he only does it because he cares. If he annoys me, I tell him. We have our safewords just in case either of us needs to break things off and cool down. Since Elena has been out of the picture, my life has been nothing but bliss – regardless of bridezilla Kate or my pregnancy woes.

The kitchen was just a few doors down from the family room and full of warmth as we entered. Grace and Carrick are standing at the island counter in the middle of the long, sterile room. When I first came into the family, the kitchen was a wash of oak and marble, but a few months back they commissioned Elliot and his team to renovate. They kept the oak floors running throughout, but replaced the cabinets with a stark, brilliant white with granite tops. The two, raindrop chandeliers hang beautifully from the ceiling, exacting a prism on the walls. I trudged further in, making my way to the island.

"Oh hello, sweetheart." Carrick beamed, looking up from the countertop to me. His soft, fine-lined eyes flickered from me to Christian. He nodded gracefully to him, "Son."

"Do you need a hand?" Christian asked, stepping out of my wake. He noted the various plates and bowls on the counter.

"No, no, we're fine." Grace jumped in. She matched her husband's grin with excellence. It's amazing how in tune they are with each other. Their actions mirror one another, similar to Christian and me. I can only hope our marriage lasts and is as strong as theirs, and nothing like any of my mother's.

In the corner of my eye I saw a figure slumped in one of the stools at the breakfast bar. It's Elliot. He's hunched forward over the counter, resting his head on his forearms. His chest is heaving hard, almost painfully so. I made to ask if he's okay and then I heard it. The roar of a lone Kavanagh filled the air, again.

I froze to the spot and felt a pulse of ice run through me. My eyes shot open. I felt Christian's hand come to the base of my spine, his body moving closer to me. I glanced to Grace and Carrick. They looked beyond us, to the door and the cursing coming out of Kate's mouth.

"It's the caterers." Elliot groaned. He refused to look up, rubbing his head along his arms. "She wants cupcakes –"

"What's the problem with that?" Christian queried with a gruff tone. "We had cupcakes at our wedding. You're using the same caterer, aren't you?"

"She wants three and a half thousand cupcakes." Elliot said slowly. He lifted his head. His face is pained with angst and fatigue. "Three and a half thousand cupcakes for less than 200 people." He growled.

A door slammed shut behind us. It echoed through the place, vibrating under the floors and to my feet. It came from the other side of the house.

Elliot's blue eyes found mine, looking for sympathy or comfort. I smiled warmly and shuffled over to him. I set my arm around his shoulders and leaned into him.

"It'll be over soon and then you can just get on with the rest of your life." I soothed him.

"She'll be lucky to make it to the ceremony without popping an damn artery." He pushed back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of him. "Has she always been like this?"

I nodded. "This is Kate Kavanagh at her finest. Unfortunately." I tapped his shoulder and released him. "She gets a little intense when she's stressed."

"A little?" He and Christian snorted simultaneously. I turned back to Christian as he continued, "I thank God every day that you were the one who came to the interview and not that!" He flung his arm out to the door. I scowled at him.

"Is there any chance we can just drug her and take her to Vegas? Just get all of this shit over and done with?" Elliot pleaded. He's a desperate man. It's etched all over his face.

"You can borrow the jet if you need it." Christian offered instantly, without shame. "It can be ready by the morning… I'll cover everything because trust me, you'll be doing all of us a favour by getting rid of her."

I heard Grace tut from the island.

"All of this is your fault." Elliot rose out of his stool and pointed his finger to Christian. He seethed at him. "It's all your fault. You said she was my type the night Ana booty called you."

"She is your type. She's blonde, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, she's blonde…" Elliot nodded. "And fucking psychotic!"

"Elliot!" Grace and Carrick chastised in unison. He ignored them.

"You set me up with a freakin' lunatic!"

"You put the ring on her finger." Christian defended himself, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I did." Elliot sulked over to the door, slipping out of it with a grimace. Her voice grew louder as he opened it. "And I'm going to live to regret it."

He stomped from the kitchen. I couldn't say for sure if he was going to find Kate to calm her down or kill her, or whether he'd slip out of the front door, hop in his truck and make a beeline for Mexico. I know he loves Kate. He loves her with every inch of his life, but she's testing all of our patience. These next three weeks are going to make or break them, and the rest of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The majority of the characters used in this story belong to the Fifty Shades trilogy. They are and remain EL James's property. Infamouschelsea is in no way affiliated with James or her publishers. Any recognisable brands, places, persons, music or film are the property of their respectful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Guest (Kate is a Bride…)** – Kate is a bit of a nightmare at the minute, but it won't last long. I'm sure of it. :) Thank you, Guest Reviewer. x

**Dseiladmnd** – Thank you. It's great to see you're enjoying it! x

**MX** – You know me, I love the fluffy stuff! :) I'm doing okay, thank you. I hope you are too? Thank you! x

**Guest (Kate really needs…)** – I think Kate definitely needs something! ;) I'm sure Christian would have snapped at her had Ana not been there - he's very wary of her and her hormones right now. Thank you. I'm glad to see you're enjoying it! x

**LA** – Thank you, LA – for both reviews! I'm okay, thank you. I hope you're well too? Classes are kicking my butt right now! So much reading, so little time! Whenever I get a spare moment I'm straight to my computer, tapping away like a crazy lady. :) Much Love! x

**SuzB** – I wish I had a Christian too. Thank you! I'm thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter. :) x

**Elise** – Thank you. It's fantastic that you're enjoying it! x

**Amelia** – Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter :) x

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience and support. ****Again, sorry for the delay. I hate them too, but I am always writing and trying to pull a chapter together. Classes are intense and my reading list is insane right now, so I may be running at a sloth pace for a little while!**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's not to usual standards, but it's the best I can manage at the minute. It's short and sweet. Well, actually, it's sour. Those damn lemons!**

**Much Love and Happy Readings,**

**Chelsea x**

* * *

Warm, Lavender infused water rippled around my body like silk as I reclined into Christian's chest, taking my place in the tub. I settled slowly, allowing the heat to penetrate my skin and soothe the invader in my tummy. I know the bath will calm him. Only sex and warmth do the trick.

In typical fashion, Christian undressed and got in first, assuming control once again over me getting in and out of the water. He's paranoid I'm going to slip and break my neck. From very early in my pregnancy he exacted one clear, non-negotiable rule: 'No Christian, no bath.' I objected for months, and only in the last few weeks have I begun to fully accept his commands. Though, I only really gave in because I'm struggling to lift myself lately. I feel like I weigh 500lbs.

As I leaned back, Christian brought his arms around me. He wrapped them under mine, linking his fingers together over my naval. I sighed and rolled my head into his shoulder, looking at him through my periphery.

"You need a haircut." I remarked, gesturing to his forehead. He's already dampened his hair, shifting his ruffled locks from dark copper to a coarse brunette. His fringe is hanging low around his eyes. "It's too long in the front."

"My stylist has been busy." He replied, pressing his lips to my temple before lifting a hand to his face, scooping his hair back. "She's not answering my calls."

"She sounds like an idiot," I smirked. "Why would any girl this side of Jupiter pass up the opportunity to spend time with you? You're the perfect guy."

"I'm far from perfect," He refuted, shaking his head. "I don't care for perfection... I just want to be Anastasia's husband and Blip's father. That's enough for me."

I shivered and pulled my lips inward, trying to stop a grin spreading over my face. He says the most amazing things sometimes.

"Thank you for today." I said, placing my hands over his. I swirled his wedding ring around his finger.

"I didn't do anything." He shrugged, closing his eyes for a second.

"You did." I pressed. "You did ninety per cent of the invitations, arranged our 'date night'… You didn't murder my best friend. You did a lot, actually."

He snorted at me.

After several glasses of Cranberry juice and a handful of cookies, Christian and I went back to Grace and Carrick's family room to finish the rest of the wedding invitations. To my surprise and gratitude, there were only twenty or so left to do, and we finished in next to no time. We loaded the car and made a quick getaway from all things wedding. I prayed to God Kate wouldn't catch us and drag us back inside. I get that planning a wedding is stressful, having gone through it myself, but she's taking it to a whole new level. I could still hear her bitching from the highway, my phone receiving nine missed calls from her by the time we reached our driveway.

Before coming back home, we stopped by the post office and then grabbed some Chinese takeout. Gail doesn't usually work weekends, so we're forced to fend for ourselves. Lately, we've been ordering takeout instead of cooking. I'm too heavy and grumpy to stand around the kitchen for too long in an attempt to play the good, dutiful wife. Once inside, I kicked off my shoes and huffed my way to the nearest bathroom. While I attended my bladder, Christian set up the family room for our impromptu date night.

He dimmed the lights to a soft hue and pushed the coffee table forward and away from the couch, to create a sitting area on the floor. He packed the space with pillows and blankets, no section without ample coverage. I smiled as I stepped into the room, admiring him fleeting around trying to organise everything. Recently, I like being able to sprawl out on the floor with a few blankets. It means I can wriggle around and find a comfortable position. The couches are too soft and plump, providing little support for my permanent aching spine.

He set our food cartons on the coffee table, alongside a large bouquet of fully bloomed white and pink long-stemmed roses. His card read, "No reason or occasion - just because I can. ILY. C x"

We ate our dinner and cuddled into one another, watching back-to-back episodes of _The X Files _for a few hours_._ Well, we watched the first twenty minutes at least. We finally made it through a make-out session in front of the TV without straying past third base, much to his disapproval. Before things could escalate further, we turned off the TV. I cleared up the mess while he headed upstairs to run us a bath. It was half full when I eventually waddled into the room, the air already swimming in my favourite bath oil and Yankee Candles – Camomile Tea and Vanilla. They flickered in their jars around the end of the tub, giving the only light after Christian turned the overheads off.

It's been a quiet, relaxing and much needed evening for both of us. We haven't had this much time together for weeks. Our lives have centred around doctor's appointments, work and wedding planning, and nothing else.

"It hasn't been the most extravagant of evenings, though." He uttered quietly, drawing me back to the moment.

He circled his fingertip around my stomach, tracing the red crevices with ease. I used to squirm away whenever he touched my stretch marks. I couldn't even look at them without feeling uncomfortable. I worried that he would be disgusted at the sight of them. But they don't bother him. They never have. They're just a product of me bringing our baby into the world. He's praised my body since the beginning of my pregnancy, adoring each and every change as we progress forward.

He sighed to himself.

"Hey –" I jerked my head to the side and turned to look at him properly. He looked at me with regret. "I don't like extravagant. I like you."

After a few seconds his eyes softened, dropping away from my gaze. I reached up with my hand, settling it on his cheek. With his eyes closed, Christian rolled his mouth into my palm. He nuzzled gently.

"I like you, too." He puckered his lips and kissed my hand. "I like you a lot."

"Good… you're kinda stuck with me." I laughed, tilting my head back to his shoulder again. He smiled too.

We lay in silence for a short while, just the bobbing of the water and crackle of the flames reverberating around us. I hummed a little tune in my head as I kicked my legs out, positioning them on either side of his. He brought his knees up and splayed them to the side, parting my thighs even wider than I set them. I moaned a little, appreciating the move. It helped relieve some pressure in my pelvis.

Christian began to run his fingers up and down my right arm, scooping water and pouring it over my skin.

"God, I've missed this." He announced.

"Me too…" I huffed. "Why don't we quit work and disown our families? We could do this all day, every day."

"Sounds amazing, but you would get bored of me."

"I'm willing to take that risk." The right corner of my mouth hitched up, forming a smirk across my lips. I wriggled down his front, sliding a little further into the water. "Hm, having your body on demand? Do what I want, when I want? I could never get bored of that."

"Geez, I've created a monster! You have sex on the brain."

"Sex with you," I corrected him, pointing my finger up. "I only care about having sex with you."

"I should fucking hope so!" He grunted.

Christian ran his mouth over my shoulder, sucking his way up my neck. His hands roamed away from my bump, skimming their way to my full, swollen breasts. He cupped them in a tight clench, manipulating in a firm rhythm. My nipples hardened instantly, peaking as he rolled them between his thumb and finger. I arched my back with each tiny twist of them, feeling it travel through my body.

He paused, coming to an abrupt stop. I grumbled –

"Am I hurting you?" He concerned, suddenly relaxing his hold of me. I forced my eyes open, jolting my head down to look at his hands. He gained distance from my nipples and the clear fluid leaking from them.

I shook my head.

"No… Christian, it's just my pre-milk." I assured him. I twisted my face to the side, catching his mouth to mine. "It's normal."

"No, I know… I just don't want to hurt you."

I shushed him with a kiss, pouring my tongue into his mouth with haste. I sucked his bottom lip, ribbing it between my teeth.

"It doesn't hurt," I breathed. "I'd tell you if it did."

The neediness overwhelmed me in a heartbeat. I placed my hands over his and forced him to touch me again. I pressed his fingers all over my breasts, tugging his left hand down my side. As I slid him down my ribs and over my stomach, he instinctively drew his legs further apart. He pushed my knees out with his own, widening them until my sex was fully exposed and my legs were flush with the sides of the tub.

I cupped his hand and guided him straight to the apex of my thighs. He slid his long fingers along my seam, pulling me apart until my aching point was uncovered, ready to be teased to a ruthless climax. I became lax on top of him, giving into the swiftness of his fingers working me… circling… hard and fast, side-to-side…

"Oh God…"

My thighs quivered, my stomach jerking with intense, carnal spasms. My sex started to pulsate under the skill of his fingers.

Christian took my ear lobe between his teeth, and he bit down with excited ferocity. It came sharp, the pain ricocheting to my pelvis.

I rocked my body against him, riding out my need to have him hard and inside me. I panted, my breaths succumbing to the pace of his fingers.

I felt it coming…

"Don't –" He growled, biting down again. I whimpered. "I want to be inside you when you come."

"Hm… H-Hurry up… I can't –" I shuddered, struggling to contain myself. He quickened his touch. "I can't wait…"

"You can." He grunted.

He grew thick beneath me. He shifted, rubbing himself up and down my parted sex. I clawed the rim of the tub with my fingers, hauling myself away from his chest. _Fuck_… I can't –

I tore my hand down and gripped the base of his length. Lifting my hips up, I guided the tip to my opening and with a quick thrust of his hips he was inside me, stretching me to accommodate all of his erection.

He palmed my hips, controlling my rise and fall over him. I rode him, taking him from tip to base, over and over, until I shattered in two.

"Yes –" I cried. "Fuck, yes…"

It rippled through me, firing into my core with every buck of his length. I threw my head back, the groans tripping off my tongue.

"You were made for me…" He groaned, sucking in a quick breath. I lowered myself over him again, drawing him inside with a clench of my walls. "Fuck, you're tight, baby –"

I circled my hips, gripping the tub to support my weight as I pushed up and down. I pumped him fast, riding through the first seeds of his climax pouring into me. He jerked upward, cramming me with every inch of himself.

"That's right, baby. Like that…" He dug his fingers into my behind, holding me at the tip of his length. He slowly angled me down until I completely sheathed him, feeling his thick, protruding veins rib me.

"C-Christian…" I stirred his name from my throat. The waves rose again…

"Ana –"

He jerked into me once more, coming in a shuddering release. He filled me until he was exhaust and gasping for breath. He growled my name over and over as I claimed his orgasm.

The water lapped around me as I collapsed against his chest, a quarter of it spilling over the sides and hitting the tiles without care. Christian dropped his arms around me, resting them above my bump. His breath was harsh in my ear.

"Fuck –"

It was the only world he could manage while the aftershocks buzzed through us, his unfaltering length still full and inside me.

"I hope to fucking God the nap you took earlier was enough –" He panted. "Because for the next twenty-four hours you are mine… No calls, no work, no family."

I hummed a semi-coherent reply, unable to regain myself.

"We are not leaving our bed unless it's for food or to fuck on every surface of this damn house." He ordered, squeezing me to him.

I tried to say something, but I was utterly lost to my post-climatic and sated haze. I linked my fingers with his, flickering my eyes open and down my body. The flames wavered ahead of us, reflecting onto the disturbed, jerky water. They refused to diminish and drop us into darkness, growing stronger after a few seconds. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt Christian stir inside me, ready to go again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The majority of the characters used in this story belong to the Fifty Shades trilogy. They are and remain EL James's property. Infamouschelsea is in no way affiliated with James or her publishers. Any recognisable brands, places, persons, music or film are the property of their respectful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**LA** – Who doesn't love a dirty bath? Thank you for the well wishes! The support is really appreciated! :) Much Love! x

**SuzB** – Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one too! x

**MX** – Oh thank you! It's wonderful that you think I'm portraying Ana and Christian well. :) Classes are long and tiring at the minute, but semi-manageable. Fingers crossed it remains as such! Much Love! x

**Dseiladmnd** – I'm glad to see you back! :) Thank you for sticking around. Much Love! x

**Sarah Craik** – Thank you! I'm really glad to see you liked it! :) x

**Guest (Hope you will be…)** – Sorry for the delay! The work load is insane at the minute, so I've been left with very little time to dedicate to writing. Thank you for your patience! X

**SRBT** – I'll never abandon this story! I will see it through to its natural end - it just might take a little while. :) Thank you so much. It's a pleasure to share this with you! x

**Guest - **I would've posted an update if I wasn't already in the process of editing this chapter! :) Thank you, Guest! x

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for the rather long delay since the last chapter. I hadn't realised it had been so long since I updated! Time has flown by for me, thanks to the mammoth load of schoolwork I'm currently tackling. A lot of reading + a lot of assignments + a pretty hefty dissertation = limited/non-existent writing time! :( Sad times!**

**Nevertheless, I have managed to find the time for Chapter 4! I have received a few messages with people thinking that I might abandon this story because there are delays - I won't! I love writing this story and I have a pretty good idea of the direction it's heading in. The delays are out of my control right now, but I will always be in the background desperately trying to pull something together! Sleep is overrated anyway ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you for being so patient and for sending well wishes! Love to you all!**

**Much Love and Happy Readings,**

**Chelsea x**

* * *

"We need the papers…"

The voice in my ear huffs again at me, growing more and more impatient. I grip my fingers around the receiver, pressing it hard against my ear, whilst trying to fend off the powerful urge to shout 'fuck you' into the phone.

"Yes, I know." I clench my jaw, closing my eyes slowly. "But as I have already said, I cannot give you something I do not have. When I –"

"Mrs Grey –" He interrupts me in a 'me lawyer, you stupid editor' sort of voice. "We can't progress further until I have those contracts signed and in my hands. It's as simple as that. I need them today. You're the one who is desperate to meet the May 4 deadline."

"And you will get them!" I snap, producing a deep, angry noise from my throat. "I am waiting for Mr Grey to sign and return the contracts to me. When I have them, you will have them. My assistant will even personally hand deliver them to your desk, because God forbid you should get off _your_ ass and come to _my_ office to collect them."

He sighs heavily.

"In fact, I'll just tattoo the whole thing on my forehead and be done with it. You know, save the rainforests and all that jazz!"

I slam the phone back into its holder, abruptly ending my call with the lead attorney for Grey Publishing. I hate him. I hate him because I didn't choose him. When I was searching for a new attorney a month or so ago, Christian instantly filled the position with one of his from GEH. He said he's the best. Yes, he's the best at being a total asshole!

Frustration fills me, bubbling under the surface of my skin. I push away from my desk, sliding my chair back in a rush. My hands cover my eyes as I try to calm myself in deep, long breaths. I imagine myself storming out of here and charging down to the second floor, ready to rip that good for nothing attorney from his seat. My jerky breaths manage to stir Blip from his sleep, his rebellion coming in the form of several sharp kicks to my ribs. He lashes out for a minute or two, making his point clear, before settling down again. _Like father, like son_, I think to myself. Christian reacts the same way if I wake him up from a deep sleep.

"Everything is going to be okay…" I mutter under my breath as I pull my head down again, opening my eyes slowly. "It's not worth getting stressed over. No matter how much of a douchebag he is…"

In the corner of my eye I catch Sawyer staring at me. His brows are furrowed in the middle of his forehead, confusion etched all over his face.

He's sitting across the room from me, over by the window, with his body angled to give a clear view of both the door and my desk. He perches forward an inch, ready to stand up, but I lift my hand in an instant. I shake my head and force a smile, showing him it's fine. He didn't move for a few minutes, continuing to watch me until eventually dropping his eyes to the iPad in his lap. I hear him sigh lightly, and I feel sorry for him. He has to be bored with just sitting there all day.

Usually he's downstairs in reception, monitoring who is coming in and out of the building, dealing with minor discrepancies, etc. Since last Tuesday, he's been up here with me, since my personal detail left to go back to California after hearing that her father had suffered a heart attack. I was with Bailey when she received the call at ten in the morning, and I immediately told her to leave. I know what it's like when you hear bad news about a parent. When Ray was in his car accident last year, all I cared about was getting to his side. Bailey was reluctant. She refused, telling me that she'd finish the day first. She only changed her mind when Christian stepped in. He called her after hearing the news for himself, ordering her to go straight to Sea-Tac and get on the first flight out of Washington. I was glad that she finally agreed to go, but annoyed that it took Christian to convince her. She is my detail after all.

As soon as I arrived in my office this morning, I emailed her to see if she's doing okay. Her reply was immediate with the good news that it was only a mild heart attack, and her father is coming out of hospital this afternoon. She's planning to return at the end of the week – news I was particularly thrilled to hear. I like Bailey. I like having female company. I like that she doesn't hover around me like the others do. She respects my privacy but still maintains contact.

I roll my chair back to my desk and reach for my mouse, jump starting my computer again. I close down the various documents I have open and bring up my emails. A new message flashed at me, arriving just a few seconds ago.

* * *

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Problem?**

**Date: 26 March 2012 11:54:01**

**From: Christian Grey**

What's wrong? Has something happened?

X

Christian Grey

CEO worrying about his wife, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

I tear my eyes away from the screen, launching them across my room and to the shelves opposite my desk.

"Always watching…" I mumble, staring at the small crevice between the blue box and black folder. The webcam is there.

* * *

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Problems – Plural!**

**Date: 26 March 2012 11:55:59**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

I thought we were getting rid of the webcam? There's no need for it now.

And yes, there is a problem!

Anastasia Grey

Pissed off Editor, Grey Publishing Ltd.

* * *

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: What did I do?**

**Date: 26 March 2012 11:57:45**

**From: Christian Grey**

Ana, the webcam is staying. Yes, there is no 'need' for it now, but I like to check in on you when I have a free minute.

I assume I'm the problem? Tell me what's wrong.

X

P.S. You really shouldn't frown. Botox can be expensive. ;)

Christian Grey

CEO and webcam stalker, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Botox?**

**Date: 26 March 2012 11:59:08**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

If you get to stalk me, then it's only fair that I can stalk you too. Get me a webcam, Grey!

Yes, you are the problem. I faxed over some contracts I need you to sign. Where the hell are they? I need them!

Anastasia Grey

Editor about to buy a webcam and some Botox, Grey Publishing Ltd.

* * *

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: SORRY!**

**Date: 26 March 2012 12:03:29**

**From: Christian Grey**

I didn't get them. Olivia 'forgot' to bring them to me.

When do you need them by?

I'm sorry.

C x

Christian Grey

CEO looking for a new assistant, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: ASAP?**

**Date: 26 March 2012 12:05:58**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

I really need them. Legal is biting my ass. It's to sign off on the e-books. Because you're the boss, we need your final approval.

I'd really hate to be Olivia right about now. Don't be too harsh?

Anastasia Grey

Editor with a sore ass, Grey Publishing Ltd.

* * *

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: I'll deal with it.**

**Date: 26 March 2012 12:07:19**

**From: Christian Grey**

I'll make sure you get the contracts as soon as possible. Don't worry, baby.

I'll deal with legal, too. I'm the only one who is allowed to bite your ass.

I'm only the boss for a couple of months. Besides, you own 50%.

C x

CEO dealing with problems, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

The corners of my mouth rise into a semi-smile. He's right. I do own 50% of Grey Publishing. He signed half of the company over to me back in December, after too many arguments over him butting in and taking over.

* * *

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Did I marry a vampire?**

**Date: 26 March 2012 12:08:49**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Or are you just the kinky bastard I know and love? ;)

I know I own half, but some people here still run to you for the answers. 'Grey' is your name.

A x

Anastasia Grey

Editor with a complex, Grey Publishing Ltd.

* * *

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Vampire?**

**Date: 26 March 2012 12:11:04**

**From: Christian Grey**

100% kinky bastard, baby. ;) With a dash of Vanilla.

It's not complex at all, Ana. 'Grey' is _our_ name. I will remind everyone that you are the boss, not me.

I have a meeting. I'll see you later.

I love you.

C x

Christian Grey

CEO sharpening his fangs, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

I send a generic reply and shut down my emails – everyone else can wait for a little while longer.

Switching off the screen, I square myself to the desk and draw my attention to the hundred and one files in front of me. Most of them are spreadsheets, memos and proposals, the occasional manuscript too. I begin to sort through them, but I'm quickly interrupted by a knock at my door.

"S'up preggoed?"

Mark Griffin swaggered his way into my office, his full and pearly white grin stretched proudly along his face. He moved with precision, sinking into the chair across the desk from me, acknowledging Sawyer with a manly nod. His friendly, chocolate eyes found mine, instantly bringing a smile to my lips. Mark has an air about him that just does weird things to people. It's impossible to be annoyed with him, his sarcastic manner or his sweet, cherub cheeks. He has worked here for years as a junior editor, but when I take maternity leave he will step into my shoes. He's the best guy for the job.

"How's the munchkin?" Mark gestured to my whale of a stomach, crossing his legs.

"Calm and resting, though I don't think it'll last too much longer." I run my fingers around the lowest part of my bump, feeling Blip wriggle in agreement. It's almost lunchtime. "What do you want? You only ever come in here to pester me for something."

"Oh," His jaw fell open, his hand creeping to his throat as he feigned shock. "I am insulted, Mrs Grey! I do not pester. I delight with my charm and wit." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I'm here to tell you that Teller is finally happy with the cover designs. Her book's going to print tomorrow."

"Thank God for that! I didn't think we'd ever please her." I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks for letting me know. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out to grab some lunch. Do you want me to get you anything?" He started to rise from his chair. "I'm going to Ralph's on fourth, but I'll go wherever –"

"Mind if I tag along?" I butt in, pushing my chair out and climbing to my feet. I smooth down my dress, ensuring it hasn't bunched up around my stomach like it has before – another joy of late pregnancy. "I need to get out of here for a little while."

"As long as you can waddle fast," Mark winked and turned on his heels. "I'll just grab my jacket."

He left my office and before I could join him, Sawyer pounced forward and blocked my exit. He cleared his throat, pulling my eyes up from my purse. His pupils are narrow and defiant.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders, tossing my cardigan over my arm.

"Ma'am, I can send someone to collect lunch for you." He told me, his voice clear and Taylor like. He's pulled his chest back too, trying to broaden his frame and appear taller. "You don't need to leave your office."

"Yes, I do." I insist, taking a step to the side in hopes of moving around him. He mirrored my efforts. I huffed and frowned. "Sawyer, I am going out to buy some lunch. Now, you can join me or stay here. If you don't want to come, I'm sure Ryan will be more than happy to oblige."

"Ma'am, Mr Grey said –"

"Mr Grey said what?" I grunt at him. I push back on my heels, my arms crossing sternly around my chest. "Huh, Sawyer, what did he say?"

He gulped hard. "Mr Grey, um, said that he doesn't want you making unnecessary journeys. He doesn't want you to tire yourself, ma'am."

"And you think that going out to pick up some soup and a salad will tire me? Really?" I shake my head. "Sawyer, I like you. But if you don't move out of my way in the next ten seconds, I can't be held responsible for what will happen to you."

He made a quiet, snorting noise. It fuelled something in me, something red hot and fiery.

"You see, with pregnancy comes hormones… a lot of hormones. I am always a matter of seconds away from ripping someone's head off, bursting into tears and/or peeing myself. Do you really want that on your conscience?" I tilt my head to the side, refusing to give in. "I'd hate to see what Mr Grey would say if he finds out that you made his heavily pregnant wife upset…"

Sawyer closed his eyes and held up his hand to quieten me. He pouted his mouth slightly before shaking his head and stepping out of my way.

"We should take the car, ma'am." He sighed, opening his eyes into a sombre expression. "It's quite a walk to Fourth Avenue from here."

"Okay…"

I grin enthusiastically as I stride out of the door, my head held high. _Ana 1 – Sawyer 0_

On my way to the elevator I passed Hannah's desk, taking a moment to ask if she wanted me to grab something for her as well. Most of the time we have lunch in my office, unless I have a meeting or Christian drops by. I make a mental note of her order and continue on my way, joining Mark again. Sawyer remained close, only two or three steps behind me. As the doors of the elevator opened out to me, I stepped to the back of the cart.

"Who shoved a cork up his ass?" Mark whispered as he came to stand next to me. He jerked his head to Sawyer, mimicking the scowl written over his face. I struggled to hold back my laughter.

"He's hormonal," I chuckled. "And he's just realised we're out of chocolate."

* * *

I was hit with a burst of energy mid-afternoon. With Blip still feeling the Monday blues, I was refreshed and ready to tackle the never-ending list of things I need to do. In the hour since lunch I have managed to completely clear my desk, having sorted through months' worth of files. With the dramas of e-books, clients and trying to grow a human inside me, my office has been a little neglected. I'm hoping I can keep on top of it now.

Finishing off an email to the department heads, I look up from the screen to see Hannah at my side. She's carrying a tray close to her chest.

"I thought you'd like a cup of tea." She smiled sweetly, her cherry red lips parting.

"Thank you," I said, taking the cup nearest to me. I took a tentative sip, relishing in English Breakfast.

Hannah perched the tray on the corner of my desk, taking one of the two cups on it and passing it to Sawyer. He looked a little startled when she presented it to him. He cleared his throat and grumbled a thank you to her. Hannah kept her head low, but when she turned back to me I saw a hint of blush in her cheeks. She rushed to get out of my office, quickly placing the remaining cup on my desk before retreating. I glanced at it, confused as I noticed it's a black coffee.

"Who is this for?" I ask, gently pushing the cup away from me. The smell is strong and unpleasant. I really don't know how I was ever able to drink it. It's like liquid death!

"Me…"

He sauntered into my office with his soft and clear voice filling every inch of the room. My stomach buzzed when I caught sight of him looking as casual as possible while still wearing a designer suit. His jacket is hanging over his shoulder, his white shirt open at the collar and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I spot his tie in his pocket as I take notice of the briefcase he's holding.

"Thank you, Hannah." Christian said, his eyes devoted to me and unfaltering. His lips are raised into a mischievous smirk and his hair has taken a life of its own, sporting a few more curls than normal.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered, shaking my head at him. He set his things on my desk and continued around it, stalking his way to me.

Christian dipped and placed his hands on my jaw, holding me still as he smothered his mouth over mine. It was a loud kiss.

"Hey, beautiful -" He whispered, pulling away from me. I inhaled a long breath, taking in the smell of body wash and the cologne I got him for Christmas.

"Hey…" I croaked, struggling to form anything close to a word. It feels like an eternity since I last saw him. He wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I gulped until I found my voice. "Why are you here?"

"You needed those contracts, didn't you?" He smiled, pulling himself upright again. He turned his head away for a moment, glancing to Sawyer. Without saying a word, Sawyer rose from his chair and exited my office behind Hannah, closing the door on his way out.

"Where are they?" I asked eagerly.

"I've already dropped them into legal. I needed to speak with Richardson anyway."

"What did you say?" I squirm. As much as I hate that douchebag, I don't need the hassle of A) finding a new attorney, and B) having him think I run to Christian every time someone is rude to me.

"I made it clear who is in charge. He needs to remember who you are." He said with a callous undertone. "He won't be a problem any time soon."

Christian walked around my desk again, lifting out a chair from the other side and bringing it over to me. He dropped it at my side and pulled his briefcase forward, popping it open and removing his laptop and power cord. He settled into the chair, turning his head to me when he realised I was staring.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have a free afternoon," He shrugged his shoulders and continued to flip open his MacBook. "I didn't want to alone and held up in my office when I can easily be here with you. Everything I need is on my computer."

"What if I was busy?" I arch my brows, toying with him. He shook his head.

"I already checked with Hannah. You don't have anything planned."

Christian reached across to me and wrapped his fingers around the arm of my chair, tugging me closer to him. He leaned down and found my lips again, drawing me into a lengthier, more succulent kiss. His hand dropped to my knee, caressing his fingers over my stockings.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be with you." He mumbled into my mouth, the warmth of his breath filling me. He dipped his tongue inside, teasing mine. "I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning."

"I hate waking up alone." I breathed.

When I woke to the bitter sound of my alarm at 6:45 this morning, I rolled onto my side and patted the space around me. I was drenched in disappointment when I realised he wasn't there, a simple piece of paper in his place. It read: _Breakfast meeting. Email you later. ILY x_

"I know," He nodded and started to move his hand up my thigh, dragging the hem of my dress up with his fingers. "Forgive me?"

"You have to earn forgiveness." I smiled, bringing my hands around his neck, holding him to me. "It comes at a price."

"I'll make you come like an express train, baby." He whispered, pressing his fingers into my skin a little harder. "You'll be screaming by the time I'm finished with you."

"Oh, I'm sure I will…" I smirked and with a final peck of my lips, I completely pulled back from him. "But you came here to work. This is a fuck free zone, Mr Grey."

He huffed. "Not even a vanilla fuck?"

"Nope," I shook my head and rolled my chair to my computer again. "No foreplay, either."

He groaned and readjusted himself, trying to smooth the growing bulge in his pants. "So I have to wait until we get home?"

"We haven't had car sex in a while…" I raised my brows and ran my tongue along the curve of my mouth, still tasting him there.

Smirking, Christian woke up his computer, bringing the screen to life. I stole a look at his background and the photograph of us. It was taken at Christmas, while we were at Bellevue celebrating. We're sitting on the couch in Grace and Carrick's family room, my legs draped over Christian and my head resting on his shoulder. His arm is behind me, lying along the back of the couch, with his other hand caressing my stomach. The full, red and white decorated tree is behind us, all twinkling and pretty. I think Mia took the photo. I just love how lost we are in that moment.

"I'm glad you're here." I said out of the blue. "I really did miss you this morning… I feel so alone when you're not in bed with me."

"I'm always with you," He held out his hand for me, raising it to his mouth when I slid my fingers into his palm. He kissed the back of my hand and then lowered it to his chest, placing my hand over his heart. "And you're always with me. In here."

"Can we go out for dinner?" I ask. "Somewhere quiet... Just the two of us..."

"Absolutely." Christian nodded, rubbing his fingers over my knuckles. "But I have to see Flynn first. I have an appointment with him at six."

"Oh..."

"Come with me?"

"Sure." I said instantly, without hesitation. "I have some magazines in my purse that I want to read. It'll give me time to flick through them." I smiled. I've accompanied Christian to several appointments now, always waiting in reception for him to finish.

"No, I mean come in with me?" He clarified.

"Do you want me there?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll be there." I assured him. I wriggled my fingers against his chest, pushing through the gap between his buttons to feel his skin. He smiled and closed his eyes. He kept his hand on mine for a while.


End file.
